The Cure for Anxiety?
by mcangel1976
Summary: Haruhi has been feeling anxious and the anxiety has been building up the last couple of days affecting her and her attitude around everyone. She needs to figure out what is wrong and Mori-senpai is there to help her get through this. This is for my Haruhi/Mori fans.


**Disclaimer... I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I only use them for my whims and fanfics, but no profit is gained. ;) LOL.**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! For those of you here in the states, I hope you are enjoying the holiday. For those elsewhere, i still wish you a happy day. This is just a one shot I thought of as I watched the physical exam episode again. Not sure where it came from, but that is what imagination is for. LOL. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

"I am done!" Haruhi yelled as she stormed off and left the gardens at Ouran leaving behind several shocked customers and surprised hosts. She was fed up and needed to get away from all of the craziness before she said or did something that she would regret.

Haruhi headed back to the music room to change back into her school uniform and to grab her school bag. She was fed up. She wasn't sure why she felt irritated at everyone today. She was feeling anxious and could not pin point the cause. It could be watching her boyfriend flirt endlessly with girls (or so she thought), it could be that the twins informed her today that school physicals were in three days and her cover would be blown, or it could be that she had a major test coming up and the study time that Kyoya-senpai had promised her the week before had thus far been non-existent. Of course the proverbial icing on the cake was when one of her customers informed her that she had heard that said boyfriend was to be engaged soon with an arranged marriage; of course the customer did not know that she was talking about Haruhi's boyfriend. She had tried to sit there and listen to it all, but she couldn't. She was just done. She grabbed her bag and left the school.

The anxiety that had wrapped around her stomach like a vise had loosened up as soon as she had left the school. It was still there, but at least she didn't feel like throwing up right now. She needed to get away, but knew that the club was probably going to be waiting for her when she finally made it home. She was surprised that they had not come after her when she left the gardens, but no, they had left her alone. Every single one of them let her be including her boyfriend. Shouldn't he be the one to go after her out of all of them? Guess not. At least walking home gave her some time to herself. She could take the train, but she needed to release some energy and being enclosed with strangers was not good for her mental health right now.

By the time she made it home, she had calmed down considerably and was surprised to find only one host waiting for her, Takashi Morinozuka. He was sitting in the living room with her father drinking tea and listening to the older man regal him with stories of Haruhi as a child.

"What do you want Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked giving him a dirty look. Seeing him reminded her of the flirting with the customers and the fact that he did not come after her when she was clearly upset. Granted he was there now and somehow left the other hosts behind, but that was beside the point to her.

Takashi gave her a look of his own. He hated it when she reverted back to his nick name and honorifics when customers and other students weren't around; and she knew it. Mitsukuni had set him up shortly after he had found out that Haruhi was a girl by asking if the girl would meet him one Sunday for lunch so she could help him with something. She had agreed, but instead of the short blonde senior, the tall dark headed senior had shown up. They went ahead and ate lunch together and had a wonderful time. They talked about the future and what their dreams were. It was one of the best dates Takashi had been on and they decided to continue to see each other. The other hosts knew about the relationship and although they gave the couple a hard time, they were pretty accepting of everything. He let out a sigh and stood up, "Let's go for a walk."

"No thanks. I just came home from a long walk. I need to fix dinner for dad anyway. Are you staying for dinner?" She felt on edge and didn't like it. She knew that he was a host and had regular customers. She had her own, and normally it didn't bother her, but the last couple of days it had. She was in some sort of funk and it was affecting her in different ways.

"Um actually Haruhi, I was just leaving to get to the bar so you only need to cook for you and Takashi," Ranka quickly said before standing up and grabbing his purse so that he could make his way out of the door. He wasn't sure what was going on, but in this instance, he was glad he had to go to work.

"Yah, I am staying," Takashi said after the front door had closed.

"Fine," Haruhi turned to look at the contents of the fridge and the cupboard before she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"How about you get changed and I take you out for dinner so that you don't have to worry about cooking?"

She let out a breath and nodded, "Okay. I will be back in a few minutes." She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him in public about her feelings, but knowing him he would make sure they had privacy to talk and she knew that she really didn't feel like cooking right now. Normally she didn't mind it and she liked to cook, but not tonight. She was just too out of sorts.

She quickly took a shower to wash the grime of walking home off of her and then changed into a simple yellow dress. She wasn't sure where he was taking her, but she wanted to be prepared for anything. She walked out of her bedroom and back into the living room, "I'm ready to go Takashi."

He turned to look at his small girlfriend when she walked into the room. She took his breath away. He really liked it when she dressed feminine. She always looked so beautiful to him and he seemed to always have a hard time catching his breath when she first walked into a room like that. He had decided after the first and second time, it was an affliction he did not mind having to deal with.

Takashi stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Before he stood up straight again he whispered, "Beautiful," into her ear. When he pulled back, he saw a small smile and a blush on her face. He entwined their fingers and led her out of the door. His car was waiting for them in front of her building and when they entered the limo and the door was shut, the car started moving. He looked down at her again and willed her to look at him instead of out of the window. When she did, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just peachy," was her forced response. He just lifted an eye brow telling her that he thought she was full of it. She sighed and looked down at her hands that still held one of his, "I have just been feeling anxious the last couple of days and then it seems that it has been getting worse with every bit of new whatever that is added." She let go of his hand and threw hers in the air. "Why didn't you tell me that your parents are about to enter you into an engagement and put you into an arranged marriage?" She yelled before she could stop herself.

He looked at her shocked and then started to shake his head, "I'm not."

"That is not what I heard from one of my customers today. She said that your parents were about to announce your engagement," she said challenging his denial. Then he heard her mumble, "And here I thought they liked me."

He took her hands, "Haruhi, they do. I am not about to get engaged. My parents talked about it before I started dating you, but nothing ever happened because I have you now."

She jerked her head up surprised and looked into his eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, "Really. There is no engagement in the works or on the table. They know that I really like you and want to see where this goes for us."

"Me too, I mean I really like you too and want to see where this goes. Sorry about that," she said softly.

"What else?" He wasn't giving up, he knew what her customer had said earlier wasn't everything.

"It's nothing really. Normally I am fine, but for some reason seeing you with your customers the last couple of days has bothered me. I was jealous and I don't know why. I don't like that feeling. I tried to reason it out and tell myself that you are a host and therefore it is meaningless, but somehow the feeling still manifested itself."

"Haruhi, I don't have feelings for them like I do you. They are customers and that is it."

"I know Takashi. I told myself that. I don't know why I was fine before, but now it bothers me."

"Probably because the last couple of days we have cosplayed and the girls have gotten closer and more personal, not leaving a lot of personal space," he said smiling down at her.

When she thought about it, he was right. The girls the last couple of days were being more touchy feely with him than in the past, "Damn it! Your right! What does that say about me to be so shallow to be jealous of some girls who touch my boyfriend's sleeve?"

"It says that you care and I am honored to be the recipient of your feelings, but there is only you."

She nodded up at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder. Conversation stopped as they pulled up to the restaurant and got out of the car. When they were seated in a private booth, Takashi decided to ask her again if there was anything else.

"No, I mean there is the physical that is coming up, but there is nothing I can do about that. I will be found out and I will not be able to host any longer," Haruhi said in response.

"Kyoya has a plan for that. Well, Tamaki started the plan, but I trust Kyoya to handle it more," Takashi said looking at her across the table. The waiter came and they placed their orders. "What else? Something has you feeling anxious."

"Honestly I don't know what it is. I have that test coming up and Kyoya-senpai said he would give me study time, but that hasn't happened yet. The physical and then me being jealous is all there is, but for some reason I have been feeling anxious and I don't know why."

"Did you forget to do something?"

"Not that I can think of. I just don't know what is wrong with me. I think I am just in a funk."

Takashi nodded to her and said, "Well I am here if you need anything. You know that, right?"

She smiled at him, "I know Takashi. Thank you."

Their food came and they ate in companionable silence. She felt better after she had talked to him about it, but knew something was still off and she wasn't sure what it was.

On the way home she decided to ask him about the hosts, "Where are they and how much trouble am I in right now?"

"I told them to leave you alone if they knew what was good for them. Mitsukuni said he would help me with them and take care of Kyoya for you," he smirked down at her. He knew his cousin could be very convincing when he wanted to be.

"Oh, I am sure they all loved that one," she laughed. "Thank you for leaving them behind. I don't think I could have dealt with Tamaki or the twins tonight."

He smiled at her and put an arm around her pulling her close. She snuggled into his side and relished in the comfort she received from him. He was making her feel better by leaps and bounds.

Then it happened. The limo slammed to a stop to let an ambulance pass and everything came rushing back to Haruhi. She knew what today was. It was the day that she had called the ambulance and her mom had been taken to the hospital. She was in there for over a month and never made it home. Haruhi didn't understand why this year it was weighing down on her more than any other, but it was the anxiety she felt. She buried her head in her boyfriend's chest and started to cry.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" He was panicked. He felt the tears and her body was shaking with sobs.

"Today is the 10 year anniversary of the day my mom went into the hospital and never came out. I am the one that called the ambulance. I d-don't know why it is affecting me so much more this year than before," she cried.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of her building, but they made no move to exit and the driver did not open the door for his master. Takashi liked to get the door for Haruhi when they were together and the driver did not go against his orders.

Takashi pulled her closer and tried to sooth her, "Haruhi, sometimes our lives change and it makes us miss the people who have left us that much more. This year you started Ouran and are on your way to becoming a lawyer. The school is an important step in that process. You have a boyfriend and never really had one before. You joined a club of hosts and have had to work to pay off a debt, although I still would if you let me. You have had a lot of important things happen to you this year and they are things that a mother would normally be there for in order to help you and guide you. I know you have your father and you love him, but no one can replace your mother."

She nodded into his chest. He was right yet again, "I guess it is a good thing I am dating a smart man. And no, you cannot pay my debt for me." She tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace, "Will you come up and have some tea with me?"

"It is a good thing you are dating someone so smart," he said winking at her, "And yes, and I will help you study for your test." She didn't look like she was ready to be alone and he knew that he could comfort her some more. He couldn't leave yet.

He walked with her up the stairs and into the apartment. While she grabbed her book bag, he started the water for tea. That night he helped her with her test material, but more importantly he helped her get rid of her anxiety. Oh there were still moments of anxiety ahead of her, but nothing like the vise grip it had on her the past few days. She had never been more grateful about walking into Music Room 3 and breaking that vase as she had been tonight when Takashi was there for her to talk to, cry on, and laugh with and she realized that she fast moving from just liking and caring about her boyfriend to falling in love with him and not being able to be without him.


End file.
